Contes du Naportnawak
by koliri
Summary: Parodies de contes avec les personnages de Naruto, et qui peuvent reprendre certains couples du manga. Pas de spoil pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au volume 20, ou alors si peu... Le premier est extrait des Mille et Une Nuits.


L'auteur: Bonjour, c'est moi!

Les personnages de Naruto (_frisson d'horreur général_): 'lut...

L'auteur: Eh ben dites-moi, que d'enthousiasme! J'allais pourtant vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle!

Kidômaru: Qui est...?

L'auteur: J'ai décidé d'adapter un conte des Mille et Une Nuits à l'univers de Naruto.

Kidômaru: Une excellente nouvelle, en effet... (Est-ce que je peux encore m'enfuir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive?)

L'auteur: Le conte que j'ai choisis s'intitule: "Les amours de Zein Al-Mawassif".

Tayuya: C'est quoi c'te nom à coucher dehors?

L'auteur: Ben, à l'origine, c'est un conte arabe, tu vois... Et puis c'est jamais pire que vos noms japonais...

Kidômaru: Ca sera donc un conte arabe, raconté par une française, joué par des personnages japonais?

L'auteur: Chapeau. T'as tout compris, j'trouve rien à y redire.

Kidômaru: Misère...

L'auteur: Bon, sans plus tarder, passons à la répartition des rôles! Nous commenceront donc par celui de l'héroïne éponyme: Zein Al-Mawassif, qui sera jouée par... Tsunade!

Tsunade (_réveillée en sursaut_): Hein?

L'auteur: Son amant, Anis, sera donc joué par Dan.

Dan: C'est sympa, on va être ensemble dans cette fic! (_sourire_)

Tsunade (_pessimiste_): Je flaire un coup foireux, genre il meurt étouffé dans son propre sang à la fin du conte parce que sa copine a pas pû le sauver...

L'auteur: C'est un conte, t'inquiète, les happy-end sont récurrentes.

Tsunade: J'me fais pas de faux espoirs quand même...

Tayuya (_changement de sujet_): Et moi j'répète que Zein Al-Machin c'est un nom de merde!

Jirôbô: Tayuya, les femmes ne devraient pas parler comme ça...

Tayuya: Toi ta gueule gros lard, j't'ai pas sonné!

L'auteur (_essaye de les ignorer_): Orochimaru sera le mari de Tsunade...

Tsunade: QUOI !... C'était pas Dan?

L'auteur: Non, lui c'est _juste_ ton amant.

Tsunade: C'est définitivement un gros foutage de gueule, je refuse de jouer dans la même fic que ce serpent!

Orochimaru: Que tu es vexante, princesse.

Kidômaru: Entre nous, c'est plutôt l'auteur qui est vexante, parce que (_brandit le script_) il est dit ici que le mari est...

L'auteur (_se jette sur Kidômaru_): Donne-moi ça!

Kidômaru (_esquive - c'est un ninja, lui_):... alors je cite: "le vieux mari" et plus loin: "cet homme si laid" et "le vieillard". C'est que mon avis, mais c'est pas très flatteur.

L'auteur (_se cache le visage dans ses mains_): Mais qu'il est con.

Orochimaru:...

Tsunde: Alors, à qui de rire maintenant?

L'auteur (_reprend vite la répartition avant que la situation ne dégénère_): Nous allons passer aux quatre esclaves qui accompagneront Tsunade: Sakon, Kidômaru, Jirôbô et Tayuya.

Les Quatre: QUOI !

Sakon: Quatre?

Ukon: Et pourquoi pas cinq?

L'auteur: PARCE QUE c'est écrit dans le conte, il y a QUATRE esclaves. Et dans le manga, vous n'êtes aussi que QUATRE.

Ukon: Sympa, et moi je sens l'pâté...

Kidômaru: Tu m'excuseras, mais les quatre esclaves dont tu parles sont des FEMMES. Alors à moins que ma vie toute entière ne repose sur un vaste mensonge, je suis un HOMME.

L'auteur:...

Kidômaru: Et Jirôbô et Sakon aussi, accessoirement.

L'auteur: BON. Dans ce cas-là y'a qu'à dire qu'il y a trois serviteurs et une servante.

Sakon: Euh, juste une parenthèse: nous c'est pour Orochimaru qu'on bosse, pas pour Tsunade.

L'auteur: Grmblgmrblm... C'est une fanfiction, ça suit pas le manga à la lettre...

Tsunade: Mais c'est vrai que tu pourrais faire un effort de crédibilité!

L'auteur (_profonde lassitude_): Okay... (_réécrit les rôles qui coincent_) Alors les rôles des quatre esclaves seront tenus par Sakon, Shizune, Sakura et Tayuya, qui joueront respectivement Houboub, Koutoub, Soukoub et Roukoub! (Et de cette façon je règle aussi le problème du nombre de femmes.) Je garde Sakon et Tayuya parce que je suis pas motivée pour écrire une fic si mes persos préférés n'y interviennent pas! C'est comme ça et je ne veux plus entendre aucune contestation, compris?

Sakon: Je joue toujours une fille, moi...

L'auteur: CA T ' POSE UN PROBLEME?

Sakon: Euh... pas tant que ça... Mais... on peut vraiment pas rajouter un esclave pour que mon frère joue? (_larmes aux yeux_)

L'auteur (_se laisse attendrir_): Non, on ne peut pas, je tiens trop au chiffre quatre - on est maniaque ou on ne l'est pas -, alors vous n'aurez qu'à jouer le même rôle, et à intervertir quand personne ne vous regardera.

Sakon: Ca me va.

Ukon: A moi aussi. (J'adore qu'on me demande mon avis...)

L'auteur: Paaaaarfait, donc ça, c'est réglé. Il ne me reste plus que deux rôles à distribuer: Tazuna sera le forgeron et Jiraiya, le wali.

Tazuna: Ca m'a l'air d'être un méga-rôle!

L'auteur: On peut présenter les choses comme ça. Bon, on commence!

* * *

L'auteur: Il y avait dans les âges et les années d'il y a très longtemps... 

Kidômaru: Ca serait tout de même plus simple de dire "Il était une fois", non?

L'auteur (_ignore_):... un bel adolescent qui s'appelait Dan, et qui, certainement, était le plus riche, le plus généreux, le plus délicat et le plus charmant adolescent de son temps.

Tayuya: M'a tout l'air d'être chiant comme la pluie, ce mec.

Tsunade: Moi c'est le terme 'adolescent" qui me pose problème... Dan a quand même la vingtaine bien sonnée...

Orochimaru: Et toi tes cinquante ans ne te gênent pas plus que ça?

Tsunade (_vantarde_): Tu trouves que je fais mon âge?

Orochimaru: Tu te comportes comme une vieille femme acariâtre, ma princesse: tu es cupide, possessives, égoïste...

Tsunade (_petite veine de colère_): Répète voir?

Orochimaru (_enfonce le clou_):... mauvaise au jeu et, comble du ridicule, Dan est mort il y a très, très longtemps.

L'auteur (_tente d'arranger les choses_): P... Pas pour la fic, hein...

Orochimaru: Enfin, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, parce que j'étais prêt à le ressusciter, _moi_.

L'auteur (_pète une durite_): Ca vous tuerait d'arrêter de dévier sur le manga ! J'ai même pas fini de lire l'intro qu'déjà vous êtes totalement hors-sujet! Orochimaru, tu sors, t'apparais pas tout de suite!

Orochimaru (_quitte la scène drapé de dignitié_): Je m'en vais comme un prince.

L'auteur: J'en étais où, moi, du coup?

Kidômaru (_souffleur_): "... le plus charmant adolescent de son temps."

L'auteur: Et comme, en outre, il aimait tout ce qui est aimable sur terre, les femmes, les amis, la bonne chère, la poésie, la musique, les parfums, les promenades et tous les plaisirs, il vivait dans l'épanouissement de la vie bienheureuse. Un jour, lors d'une promenade, il voit un jardin magnifique peuplé de roses, de jasmins et de violettes et...

Kidômaru:... c'était en réalité une pépinière.

L'auteur: Kidômaru, s'il te plaît, _arrête_ de casser l'ambiance.

Kidômaru (_va bouder_): Si on peut plus rigoler...

L'auteur (_fatigue_):... et dans le jardin une jeune fille belle et blanche comme la lune, avec des yeux grands et noirs et une bouche de corail qui eut embrasé d'amour les coeurs les plus froids et les plus endurcis.

Tsunade: C'est mon portrait tout craché!

Orochimaru (_revient en catimini_): Sauf que tes yeux ne sont pas noirs mais noisettes, princesse.

L'auteur (_corrige_):... avec des yeux grands et noisettes... Mais du coup ça sonne moins bien.

Orochimaru: Eh oui.

L'auteur (_ras-le-bol des détails techniques_): Tant pis, y'a qu'à laisser tel quel, pour ce que ça a d'impact sur le conte... Aussi le beau Dan s'avance et lui donne le salam.

Dan: Euh... le salam? Je suis censé lui offrir quelque chose?

L'auteur: (Grmblgmrblm.) Dis-lui bonjour!

Dan (_illumination_): Salam!

Tsunade: Salam!

Dan (_suit le texte à la lettre_): Mon âme n'a pu résister au désir de venir te rendre hommage avec les fleurs et les oiseaux!

Tsunade (_se marre_): Tu causes bien, toi! T'es qui?

Dan: Ton esclave Dan, ô ma maîtresse!

Tsunade: (Mwahaha! _Ca_ c'est du pouvoir de séduction, les fillettes!) Tu me plais infiniment, Dan! (_tapote la place à côté d'elle_) Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi!

Dan (_s'exécute_)

Tsunade: J'ai envie de me distraire un peu! Tu sais jouer au poker?

Dan: Oui, c...

L'auteur: 'minute! T'étais censée lui demander une partie d'échecs!

Tsunade (_hausse les épaules_): Oui, et alors? Moi je préfère le poker.

Dan: C'est si grave que ça qu'elle ne joue pas aux échecs?

L'auteur (_se masse l'arcade sourcillière_): Non...

Dan (_reprend le texte_): Oui, certes!

L'auteur: Mais Dan qui fait bien plus attention à la volumineuse poitrine de sa partenaire...

Tsunade: Eh! Là c'est toi qui modifie le texte!

Kidômaru (_souffleur_): Effectivement: "... qui fait plus attention _aux charmes_ de sa partenaire..."

L'auteur: Toi les grosses poitrines te charment pas?

Kidômaru (_rouge_): On parle pas de moi, là...

L'auteur: J'ai juste _adapté_ un minuscule passage, on va pas non plus en faire tout un plat! Et puis avec le coup du poker, j'estime qu'on est quite.

Tsunade: Bon, d'accord...

L'auteur (_reprend encore une fois_): Mais Dan, qui fait bien plus attention à la volumineuse poitrine de sa partenaire...

Tsunade: C'est quand même dur à entendre.

L'auteur:... qu'aux pions de l'é... qu'aux cartes, joue si mal qu'il perd la partie.

Tsunade: Pour te rendre plus attentif au jeu nous allons jouer de l'argent. (Et comme ça je raque un max de blé!)

L'auteur: Ils rangent donc leurs pi... cartes et font une autre partie mais Dan, toujours distrait par la beauté de sa partenaire...

Dan (_soupir_): Merci de ne plus me faire passer pour un pervers.

L'auteur: De rien. "... continue à perdre encore et encore tout l'argent qu'il a avec lui.

Tsunade: (Là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.)

Dan: Me permets-tu de revenir demain?

Tsunade: Volontier. (Faut savoir profiter d'un plus gros pigeon que soit quand l'occasion s'en présente!)

L'auteur: Il revient donc le lendemain jouer aux é... au poker, et aussi le jour suivant. Il joua tout son or et perdit, alors il joua ses boutiques, sa maison, ses jardins, ses esclaves...

Tsunade (_plein d'étoiles dans les yeux_)

L'auteur:... et il les perdit les uns après les autres.

Tsunade: (Ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour mon personnage.)

L'auteur: Et il ne lui resta plus rien entre les mains.

Dan: Hélas, ma maîtresse, j'ai tout perdu pour le plaisir de contempler ta beauté, que pourrais-je t'apporter demain pour prolonger ce plaisir?

Tsunade: Apporte-moi plusieurs bouteilles de sake!

Kidômaru: (Elle devait pas plutôt demander "de l'ambre, du musc et quatre mille pièces de brocart d'or"?)

L'auteur (_profonde lassitude_): (Si...)

Kidômaru: (Bon, en même temps, j'vois pas trop ce qu'elle aurait fait de l'ambre et du musc.)

L'auteur: (Moi non plus.) Dan s'en va aussitôt trouver ses amis qui lui prêtent de bon coeur ce qu'il demande, et le lendemain il retourne chez l'élue de son coeur, les bras chargés de présents.

Tsunade (_brandit sa coupe_): Buvons!

L'auteur: Délaissant les é... le poker, ils se promènent dans le jardin et Dan compose à chaque fleur qu'ils voient un poème louant la beauté et les charmes de sa compagne.

Tsunade: (Beau, riche, poli, gentil, riche, attentionné, intelligent et riche: j'ai déniché la perle rare!)

L'auteur: Tsunade comprend alors combien son amour pour elle est grand et éternel - si tant est qu'ils vivent aussi longtemps - et lui avoue la profondeur de ses propres sentiments.

Kidômaru: Alors il suffit de réciter des poèmes pour que les filles vous tombent dans les bras?

L'auteur: N'oublie pas qu'il lui avait déjà donné toutes les richesses qu'il possédait, et qu'elle le sake commençait à lui monter un peu à la tête...

Kidômaru (_acquiesce_)

L'auteur: Comme les précédentes parties d'é... de poker n'avaient été qu'une mise à l'épreuve de son amour - il au eu de la chance, dans d'autres contes le héros doit vaincre des monstres pour prouver la valeur de ses sentiments -, elle rend à Dan tous les biens qu'il avait perdus...

Tsunade (_larmes aux yeux_): Tout?

L'auteur: Tout. "... et à partir de ce jour commence pour eux la plus belle des saisons d'amour.

Tsunade (_après réflexion_): Je préfère avoir Dan plutôt que de l'argent.

Dan (_sourit_)

Tsunade (_sourit aussi d'un air bête_)

L'auteur: Ils se promenaient dans le jardin de l'aube au crépuscule - ce qui prête à penser que le jardin était immense ou qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'autres à faire de leurs journées - et auraient préféré mourir que d'être séparés un instant. Hélas! de tristes jours les attendaient...

Tsunade: Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...?

L'auteur: Un jour la jeune Tsunade, qui était une femme mariée...

Tsunade: °gasp°

Dan (_choqué et déçu_)

L'auteur:... reçoit une lettre de son époux où il lui annonce son prochain retour.

Tsunade: Pour une fois que je recevais du courrier...! (_réfléchit_) Dan, tu vas te faire passer pour un marchand de parfums et d'épices et te lier d'amitié avec mon mari qui est marchand lui aussi;...

Orochimaru: Marchant? Moi, le plus puissant des trois ninja de la légende, _marchand_?

L'auteur: Marchand, parfaitement.

Orochimaru: Et marchand de quoi?

L'auteur: De ce que tu veux, c'est pas précisé dans le conte.

Tsunade (_reprend après avoir défoncé un mur de la scène à coup de poing pour réattirer l'attention sur elle_): TU POURRAS AINSI T'INDRODUIRE DANS LA MAISON SANS EVEILLER LES SOUPCONS!

L'auteur, Orochimaru (_peur_)

Dan (_sourire bête_)

Tsunade: LA SUITE!

L'auteur: Euh! Et ainsi en fut-il! Dès que le mari de sa bien-aimée est rentré...

Orochimaru: Mamouuur, c'est moi!

Tout le monde (_shocking_)

Kidômaru: (V'là qu'il nous refait la pub de la Caisse d'Epargne...)

L'auteur (_tâche de se montrer imperturbable, ce qui est de plus en plus difficile_):... Dan se rend au marche et s'arrange pour faire connaissance avec lui. Ils deviennent vite amis, puis associés et Dan peut passer de longues heures sous le toit de celle qu'il aime, tout en se comportant chaque fois avec un tact et une discrétion admirables.

Orochimaru (_persifleur_): Monsieur-parfait... Sssss...

L'auteur: Mais le vieux mari est surpris par un fait étrange. Il y avait, en effet, dans la maison une alouette qu'il avait élevée, apprivoisée et qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Orochimaru: Depuis quand je m'attache à ce genre de bestiole, moi?

L'auteur: Depuis que je l'ai décidé, na.

Kidômaru: Problème!

L'auteur:... encore?

Kidômaru: Personne pour jouer l'alouette!

L'auteur: Anko, joue l'alouette.

Anko (_réveillée en sursaut_): Qu... Pourquoi moi?

L'auteur: Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Anko: Va falloir trouver d'autres arguments pour me convaincre de jouer l'animal de compagnie d'Orochimaru-sama...

L'auteur: PARCE QUE dans le manga t'étais sa disciple avant de décider de servir la juste cause de ton pays - c'est moi qui dit ça? -, et que ça correspondà peu près au rôle de l'alouette dans le conte.

Anko: Bon, on va dire que ça m'convient...

L'auteur: Supeeer. Mais pendant son absence, cet oiseau avait reporté son affection sur Dan et avait pris l'habitude de venir se poser sur sa tête et sur ses épaules et de lui faire mille caresses, si bien que, lorsque son maître fut de retour, il ne voulut plus le reconnaître, le considérant comme un étranger.

Orochimaru: Ingrate.

L'auteur: Le vieux mari...

Kidômaru: J'vous avais prévenu, maître...

L'auteur:... qui était fort soupçonneux car il savait que Tsunade l'avait épousé contre son gré,...

Tsunade: Qui voudrait épouser un type qui ressemble à un serpent? Faut pas qu'il s'étonne d'être cocufié après ça.

Orochimaru: Y'a des baffes qui s'perdent...

Tsunade: Uniquement celles que j'te donne pas!

L'auteur (_reprend vite avant qu'Orochimaru ne réponde_):... ne fut pas donc pas long à découvrir la vérité. Sachant qu'il ne lui sera pas facile de séparer les deux amants, tant leur amour est fort, il décide d'emmener sa femme si loin que Dan ne puisse la retrouver.

Orochimaru: En la tuant?

L'auteur: Non, en déménageant. En secret, il vend ses biens, prépare la caravane et un matin, avant le lever du soleil il fait appeler Tsunade et ses esclaves, Sakon, Shizune, Sakura et Tayuya...

Tayuya: 'me demande encore c'que j'fous là, moi.

L'auteur:... qu'il fait monter sur des chameaux et entraîne loin de la ville. Ils voyagent pendant des jours et des mois mais il s'avère que la distance n'est pas un obstacle suffisant à l'amour qui attache les deux jeunes gens, car même au bout d'une année ils continuent à s'envoyer des lettres par l'intermédiaire des caravanes qu'ils rencontrent.

Tsunade et Dan (_en choeur_): Merci La Poste!

Orochimaru: Ridicule.

L'auteur: Le mari, plus jaloux que jamais, décide alors de...

Orochimaru:... la tuer?

L'auteur: Non! De faire poser des chaînes aux pieds et aux mains de son épouses et de ses servantes.

Sakon: Serviteurs.

L'auteur: Pardon?

Sakon: Aurais-tu oublier cette règle grammaticale selon laquelle le masculin l'emporte sur le féminin même en situation d'infériorité numérique?

L'auteur: Non. Pourquoi?

Sakon:...

L'auteur: Je plaisante. Et de ses serviteurs, pardon. Il leur fait donc enlever leurs somptueux vêtements afin qu'on les prenne tous pour des esclaves.

Sakon: Maître!

Tayuya: Chiotte! On n'a rien fait nous, putain d'bordel de merde!

Jirôbô: Tayuya, ton langage...

Tayuya: T'es pas dans la fic, alors ferme ton clappe-merde gros cul!

Sakon (_échange avec Ukon_)

L'auteur: Puis il les conduit chez un forgeron à qui il ordonne d'enchaîner les jeunes fem... (_regard insistant de Sakon_) gens. Mais le forgeron est ébloui par la beauté de Tsunade et impressionné à l'extrême par ses _charmes_.

Tazuna: Ca c'est une méga-beauté! (_regarde Orochimaru avec mépris et lui crache à la figure_) Ca va pas de vouloir enchaîner une belle femme pareille! C'est des anneaux d'or que tu devrais lui offrir!

Les Quatre du Son (_choqués par le crachat_): Maître...

Orochimaru (_s'essuie le visage lentement_):... quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix... C'est bon, je suis calme.

L'auteur: Puis le forgeron court trouver le wali de la ville et lui raconte ce qu'il a vu, en lui dépeignant la beauté merveilleuse de Tsunade et le traitement cruel que veut lui faire subir son époux.

Tazuna: Des chaînes, non mais vous vous rendez compte!

Jiraiya (_rêveur_): Une belle femme à forte poitrine... enchaînée... (_essuie la bave qui a coulé au coin de ses lèvres_) Qu'on la fasse venir sur le champ, avec son mari et les autres femmes de la caravane!

Ukon (_à Sakon_): Ca va, nous on n'est pas concerné.

Jiraiya: Non, les travelos ne m'intéressent pas.

Ukon et Sakon (_petites veines de colère_)

L'auteur: Les gardes se hâtent d'exécuter l'ordre et reviennent au bout d'une heure avec Tsunade, le mari et les quatre serviteurs, Sakon, Shizune, Sakura et Tayuya.

Sakura: (J'commence à en avoir marre de m'faire trimballer d'un bout à l'autre de la fic sans avoir mon mot à dire.)

Shizune: (Et moi donc...)

Tayuya: (Et moi j'commence à en avoir marre d'être dans cette fic tout court!)

Sakon: Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les _femmes_ qu'il voulait voir?

L'auteur: Le problème c'est que dans le conte tu es censé _être_ une femme. Et le wali, à son tour ébloui par le tour de poitrine de Tsunade, lui demande:

Jiraiya (_regard pervers_): Comment t'appelles-tu, ma princesse?

Tsunade (_coup de poing qui envoie Jiraiya dans le mur le plus proche_): Mon nom est Tsunade, et je ne suis pas _ta princesse_!

Jiraiya (_se relève difficilement en se massant la mâchoire_): (Elle était censée me répondre: "Ton esclave Tsunade"...)

L'auteur: (T'avais pas encore remarqué que quasiment personne ne respectait le texte original, toi y compris?)

Jiraiya: (Je peux toujours me venger sur Orochimaru.) Et cet homme _si laid_, qui est-il?

Tsunade (_auréole qui s'allume au-dessus de sa tête_): Mon père lui donna un jour la plus grande partie de ses rouleaux de techniques interdites pour qu'il devienne Hokage. Mais le pauvre mourut peu de temps après et je me mis à la recherche du filou pour qu'il me restitue les biens du défunt. Quand je le retrouvai enfin, il voulut me forcer à l'épouser, mais comme je refusai, il est entré dans une terrible colère et c'est pourquoi il m'a conduite chez ce forgeron pour qu'il m'enchaîne.

Jiraiya (_se tourne vers les serviteurs_): Est-ce vrai ce que dit votre maîtresse?

Sakura et Shizune: C'est vrai!

Sakon et Tayuya: C'est faux!

(_échange de regards assassins entre les deux partis_)

Sakura et Shizune: Vrai!

Sakon et Tayuya: Faux! (_claque derrière la tête de la part de Tsunade_) Aïe! C'est vrai!

Tayuya (_se masse le crâne_): (Justice de mes deux!)

Orochimaru (_goutte de sueur au niveau de la tempe_): (Et après ça ils se disent mes loyaux serviteurs...)

L'auteur: Alors le wali se tourne vers le vieil homme et, avec des yeux étincelants lui crie:

Jiraiya: Malheur à toi! Pourquoi as-tu torturé ainsi cette innocente? (_sourire sadique_) Qu'on lui donne la bastonnade!

L'auteur: Alors les gardes le jettent par terre et lui appliquent sur les fesses cent coups de bâton...

Jiraiya et Tsunade (_morts de rire_): Vengeance!

Orochimaru (_fortement contrarié_): Quelle humiliation...

L'auteur (_souci d'équité entre les personnages_):... mais ceci n'est pas la version officielle du conte, aussi personne ne s'étonne lorsque le mari disparaît dans un "pouf!" sonore, et qu'un rondin de bois apparaît à sa place.

Jiraiya: Le chacal! Il a utilisé une technique de permutation!

Tsunade (_philosophe_): On est légendaire ou on ne l'est pas...

L'auteur: Tsunade regagne alors la caravane et quitte la ville, accompagnée de ses pas si fidèles esclaves Sa... Ukon, Shizune, Sakura et Tayuya.

Sakura: Moi j'suis fidèle...

Shizune: Moi aussi...

Tayuya: Vos gueules!

L'auteur: Après un très long voyage, ils retrouvent enfin leur pays, et Tsunade son bien-aimé Dan qui n'a cessé de l'attendre et de croire en elle... - ce qui, entre nous soit dit, était une excuse plutôt minable pour justifier le fait qu'il n'ait jamais tenté de la rejoindre malgré la force de leur prétendu amour éternel...

Tsunade (_poing levé_): Abrège!

L'auteur: Dès qu'elle franchit la porte du jardin il reconnaît dans lair le parfum d'ambre et de musc... c'est plutôt Kiba qui aurait dû tenir ce rôle...

Kidômaru: Elle peut pas sentir l'ambre et le musc, c'est du sake qu'elle lui avait demandé de rapporter.

L'auteur: Effectivement. Il reconnaît dans l'air le parfum de sake de la femme de son coeur...

Tsunade: Je passe pour une alcoolo...

Jiraiya: Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même.

L'auteur:... et ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se tiennent longtemps enlacés. Après quoi ils s'épanchent mutuellement, en se racontant tout ce qui leur est arrivé pendant leur séparation - ce qui, dans le cas de Dan, se résumait à avoir attendu dans le jardin. Ces hommes sont d'une patience...

Dan: C'est une interprétation un peu trop personnelle à mon goût...

L'auteur (_tire la langue_): M'en fiche, c'est moi qui raconte, j'dis c'que j'veux. Le lendemain, ils envoient le jeune...

Ukon: C'est mon tour!

Sakon: Mais j'ai joué moins longtemps que toi!

Ukon: C'est moi l'aîné, c'est moi qui décide!

Sakon: C'est pas juste-euh!

L'auteur: Oh, les frangins! Vous vous mettez d'accord ou je dois décider à votre place?

Sakon et Ukon: Moi!

L'auteur (_re-massage de l'arcade sourcillière_): Zen... Le lendemain, ils envoient la jeune Sakura...

Sakura (_se réveille_): Hein?

Sakon et Ukon: Pourquoi elle et pas moi?

L'auteur: Parce que. "... chercher le cadi et les témoins pour qu'ils rédigent le contrat de mariage.

Tsunade: Ouf, enfin dans la légalité...

L'auteur: Mais en chemin celle-ci rencontre et reconnaît le vieux mari de sa maîtresse qui se hâte vers la maison.

Sakura: Argh, le vioque! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici? (_s'approche_) Cher maître, il ne sert à rien de courir si vite! Vous avez tant tardé à revenir que ma maîtresse est morte il y a quelques jours dans l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de ne jamais vous revoir. Je vais au cimetière, venez avec moi, je vous montrerai sa tombe, et nous prierons tous deux pour le repos de son âme.

Orochimaru: On est en train d'essayer de me faire croire qu'après m'avoir fait cocu, et s'être arrangée pour que je m fasse tabassé, elle est morte parce qu'elle _s'inquiétait pour moi_?

Sakura (_main gauche levée et les autres doigts croisés dans son dos_): Exactement. C'est la vérité vraie, _maître_.

Orochimaru: (Les méchants des contes sont vraiment pris pour des cons...)

L'auteur: Le vieillard finit par suivre Sakura au cimetière où elle le conduit sur une tombe recouverte de terre fraîchement retournée et là, elle se met à pleurer si fort que les doutes du mari disparaissent.

Orochimaru: Ah, elle ne me mentait donc pas...

L'auteur: Et il s'effondre lui aussi sur la tombe et il pleure amèrement la disparue qu'il a aimé sincèrement. Mais comme l'auteur - moi-même - trouve cette fin vraiment trop stupide, la conclusion de ce conte a été légèrement remaniée de façon à mieux coller à l'univers du manga et à la personnalité d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru (_se relève_): Oh, et puis depuis quand la mort est-elle un obstacle pour moi?

L'auteur: Il part donc chercher une pelle, afin de déterrer le corps qu'il pense être celui de Tsunade et de le ramener à la vie.

Sakura: Je rappelle que c'était un mensonge...

L'auteur: J'y viens, j'y viens. Seulement l'invocation des âmes des morts est un rituel plutôt couteux et, lorsqu'en plus on cherche à ressusciter quelqu'un qui est encore vivant, on risque souvent d'y laisser la vie. C'est donc ce qu'il advint du mari.

Kidômaru: (Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, le mari aurait dû mourir de cette façon: "Et il s'effondre lui aussi sur la tombe et il pleure amèrement la disparue qu'il a aimé sincèrement. Et comme il est vieux et fatigué de tant de voyages et de tant de chagrins, il rend là son dernier soupir.")

L'auteur: (Avoue que mourir en pleine exécution d'une technique interdite est plus glorieux qu'une simple crise cardiaque!)

Orochimaru: (Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est une mort parfaitement ridicule.)

Jiraiya (_tapote l'épaule de l'auteur_): (Laisse tomber, il n'est jamais satisfait.)

L'auteur (_soupire et conclut le conte_): Sakura rentre en hâte chez sa maîtresse à qui elle raconte tout.

Sakura (_commère_): Vous devinerez ja-mais qui je viens de rencontrer!

L'auteur: Tsunade, qui a bon coeur, fait enterrer son époux avec tous les honneurs qui lui sont dus.

Tsunade: Comme il m'évite les frais du divorce, on lui paiera un cercueil pas trop moche. En sapin.

L'auteur: Ahem... Elle-même épouse Dan quelques temps après. Tous deux vécurent une vie bienheureuse jusqu'à leur dernier jour. _**FIN**_.

* * *

**Tentative foireuse de parodier un conte(sans doute due à la lecture des contes de Nelja, ou à ma propre baisse de tension... saura-t-on jamais? XD). Même si ça ne plaît à personne j'en ferai d'autres! Et pas seulement avec les ninja du son!**

**Personnages de Naruto: O.O°**


End file.
